Lord of the Rings: Destiny
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: Florencia, the young sister of Aragon, joins her brother as part of the Fellowship. But what will bring her to this adventure, as her eyes grow upon an certain Elf, and their friendship grows? Legolas/OC


**A/N: Okay, I must admit, that I did poorly on this chapter, no matter how hard I tried writing this. I had recently started liking Lord of the Rings, and I am having certain problems with knowing if I have the characters in character or not. I am still looking for a beta reader and any offers would just be wonderful! Your reviews, suggestions and opinions are welcomed as well.**

* * *

Her red hair blew with the wind as she ran as much as her legs gave her speed. She had gone else where around the city to collect fruits for their meals and lost track of time as she picked the beautiful flowers in the garden. They were not suppose to pick flowers from the gardens, as the Elves believed that the flowers were sacred and showed life. But one or two flowers missing from the garden would not be noticed, or at least she hoped.

She was not entirely graceful to where she went, or what she picked. She was careful enough not to pick the flowers where most spots are visited. Time management, however, was not exactly perfected with her.

There had been a couple of branches she ran into, few times she had tripped and nearly fallen. Finally after running for nearly ten minutes, she made to her destination. She was, after all, in the gardens. That was far where she needed to be.

She rushed into the doors leading into the palace, turning a sharp corner to where she needed to be and ran straight into her brother. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry-"

"You're early." He had a sly smile on his face. "I'm surprised, Florencia."

By five seconds, she took note, as she glanced over to the far left where a time glass sat on a small shelf nearby the many corridors. Each second a bead of sand falling to the very bottom with the rest. Perhaps there was a minute left before it would need to be flipped, as a new hour began. Florencia let out a laugh as she looked at her brother.

"I suppose I am. Not by much."

"Rather then nine minutes late, you're sixty seconds early."

Florencia let out another laugh. "I'm not graceful as you are."

"I think we all have that figured by now." Her brother, with warming smile, offered his arm to her. "But being gracefulness has nothing to do with it." Florencia accepted it, curving her arm around his upper arm, as they turned to a corridor and made their way to their destination. "I think Uncle will be surprised."

Florencia had to smile. "You are my brother," she said. "but that does not mean I have the skills that you have gained." There was a pause. "May I ask why I was asked to join you in his study?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Her brother merely looked at her, no expression. Where have she seen that look before?

"Something that you need to be inform of," her brother replied, his muscles seeming to grow tense for a moment, before they loosened. "it is not to be fooled with."

"It's about the ring, is it?" But he gave no answer. "Aragon?"

"It is related to the ring, is all I can say."

They arrived to their destined room within a few moments. It was a study that belonged to their Uncle, but Florencia knew this room quite well. She would always come with her brother and Uncle to the study and read. What book it was, she did not care. She picked it up and read every word, not wanting to set it down until she was done. Florencia may not be graceful on skills, but was great in navigation. She knew this and that to Middle-Earth, the Elvens and the dwarf's , the hobbits and the wizards. She knew quite well enough about the humans and their history.

Considering she was a human herself.

Unlike any study, it had a balcony perched to the end of the room, where it out looked the beautiful lands and gardens of the city. Rivendell was their home since Florencia could begin to think, but she knew it would always be her home and nothing could change that. Not a fact, not an opinion could ever make her leave. It was her home, and always would be no matter what.

"You're here. And early. I must say, I thought that it would take you nearly an hour."

Florencia looked up, and found her Uncle standing in the door way. He looked surprised. She had a feeling he would. "Shocking, is it?" she asked with jest in her tone as she smiled lightly.

"Very." Her Uncle glanced to the side at her brother, who gave a nod with a smile. "Very good, I must say. Perhaps you are learning time management."

There was a laugh. "No matter how much I practice it, I doubt I could ever perfect it."

Just as his smile appeared, it vanished. Florencia's eyebrows furrowed as her face fell in deep concern. Her Uncle was a very serious Elf man, but he always had a smile on his face no matter what, unless a situation was deep serious. She knew something was bothering him. She knew _something_ was wrong.

"Middle-Earth has increased its evil creatures."

Florencia could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. She knew that the horrible creatures of Goblins and Orc's had increased, but did not know by how much. But by her Uncle's tone, it sounded more than she thought.

"The more enemies we will have," her brother spoke up, stepping to her side with his strong hand on her shoulder. "the more friends and warriors we will lose to defend."

"There is nothing we can do," Florencia said softly, almost a whisper, as her eyes glazed in fear. Not for herself, but for others.

Her Uncle shook his head. "Not necessary," he replied. "we will do all we can to protect everyone. But it is not likely that Rivendell would be invaided."

Florenica looked her Uncle square in the eye. "And why must I be apart of this?"

Her Uncle gave her a smile as he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to the balcony that out looked Rivendell's, and its beautiful lands. "Because, my dear, you are caring. I know you have a destiny that is linked with your brother and the ring. And you have a destiny; I can feel it in me."

"Women are not allow in battle."

Her words were true. Her Uncle looked up, and over her shoulder to her brother, who merely smiled and nodded. Amusement sparkled in his eyes, but in Elrond's eyes, he held trust. Belief. Faith. "And perhaps you will not have to fight, but lead with your brother."

"This is surprising," Florencia murmured, her eyes lifting to her Uncle's. "coming from you."

Her Uncle smiled. "I am not always cold, but there indeed had been women in past, who have grown to be a warrior."

"But are the paths to any lands dangerous?" she asked, turning to her brother, who gave a warming smile.

"I-We- will not be traveling for now. Any of those monsters can pick up the scent, and I'm not putting you or Rivendell in any danger." There was something in his eyes that made her wonder of his words, but before she could think otherwise, he interrupted her. "I would not lie to you."

Florencia seemed to believe him on that part. She gave a nod, and her Uncle touched her arm gently. "Now then, why don't you go on and meet with Arwen? She has been looking for you."

"Yes, Uncle Elrond."

With that as simple, she left the room, the door shutting sprightly behind her. Elrond let out a sigh as he looked over to the older man. "You know what you have to do."

Aragon shook his head. "I made a promise to her just now. She expects me to keep it."

"The Orcs are not after any of us. They are after the ring," Elrond remarked. Aragon was in deep thought for a moment before he nodded. "Do not think of lying to her, Aragon. You are trying to protect her."

"I made a promise to her."

"Promises sometimes need to be broken in order to protect the ones you love."

Aragon was silent for the longest moment. His eyes were soft, but he did not show fear, but concern. Since he could remember, his youngest sister - his only sister- has always joined him in his traveling. Around Middle-Earth they would go, and around the outskirts of Rivendell they went as well. But he never brought her into danger, and he knew the path he was asked to take were dangerous. Very dangerous for his sister. He knew that in his heart, if she came, something would happen to her.

And Aragon would be breaking his promise to his mother if he allowed something terrible happen to Florencia.

"I will leave at dawn," Aragon decided after several more moments. "She cannot know."

Elrond gave a nod. "She will be distracted."

"She needs to know of her gift, Elrond," Aragon said. "she needs to know what she can do."

"She _will_ become a warrior. I know that within me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please give me your thoughts and opinions. I could truly use a beta reader with good grammar and that could help me with my issue with the characters.**


End file.
